Body problems
by uzername
Summary: This is not as bad as it sounds! I just really suck at things like this! I would do a summary, but for one I am super lazy, two I SUCK at summaries, and three, I will give away too much.. ejjoy!


**Hi guys! soooooooo... this is the first time i will be writing... well... anything. And, of course, it has to be a phanfic... I sorry if Dan and/or Phil are a little OC... any-who this, that, yada yada yada, llama placentas... Don't hate me. Oh! and we cant forget the disclaimers! Now, let me write in some random blunt and business-like text!**_ I do not own Dan and Phil._ ( but come on... who are we kidding!) _This story never happened, yeah. I think that's all._ **I'll update when I can. So... yeah... BYE! COOKIES FOR ALL OF YOU! **unless you don't like cookies... then...** SOCKS**

* * *

** PROLOGUE**

**_*_**_PHIL'S POV*_

" DAN. HELP. PLEASE. NOW."

Dan immediately ran to my room, worried of what happened. "Phil!? What happened? Are you hurt?!

" Dan. You've gotta help me! I have no idea what your body needs to feel good!" I had almost yelled at the 21-year-old boy.

" Phil, slow down, I have no idea what your talking about, and CLOSE THAT GODDAMN WINDOW! What if someone overheard our conversation!? We could be put in a _mental hospital_!" Dan yelled, putting a huge emphasis on mental hospital. I shamefully agreed and hastily closed the window that seemed to have magically opened on me...

"Well, I-" I caught myself from saying too mush as I came out of my state of panic and realized just what I was about to say. The body I was currently inhabiting replaced my almost words and turned them into The Blush. And not just any blush, oh hohohoho no, but the_ I-was-an-idiot-and-called-out-my-best-friend-for-h elp-in-an-unwanted-sexual-state-and-like-the-idiot ic-person-I-am-just-realized-the-total-shitstorm-I 've-just-created-between-me-and-him blush. _

" Come on, Phil, you're my best friend, you know you can tell me everything."

"but, it's so embarrassing!" I tried to stop him from making me talk.

"Phil, come on spit it out."

Hey, didn't I say I tried?

"_Fine_." I said with reluctance. "It's just... Well... I didn't mean to... but.. well... It was my EMAIL! IT SPAMMED ME! AND IT'S YOUR BODY'S FAULT TOO! THIS WOULD'VE NEVER HAPPENED IF I WAS STILL IN MY OWN BODY!" Dan realized what I'd been rambling on about -_ finally_ - the new shade of red on his face beating mine in a heartbeat. He stood still for a , beet colored face pointing directly to the ground. He started moving again after a moment, though his face still parallel to my room's floor, and he slowly moved- calmly and quietly- towards the bed I was embarrassingly curled up in. He then started climbing on the bed and moving so close to me that are faces were inches apart- our short paced breathes mingling. The strange, awkward, and sexually tensing atmosphere was, surprisingly, okay and even enjoyable. As was the fact that if either one of us moved a millimeter towards one another, our lips would've collided. What Dan said to break the silence was the thing that threw me off.

"If that's what you need help on, then I'll _gladly_ oblige." He whispered so quietly that if even if, say a wolf, were in the room, only I would be ale to hear, making Dan's already erect member grow even more than it already had. You could easily hear the smirk in his smart remark. I was both painfully turned on by his comment as well as slightly disgusted by it.

Let me explain more clearly. A few weeks ago, long story short, Dan and I has switched bodies. Don't ask me how, because I don't really know myself. And if you didn't already sense it and/or was acting like it wasn't already true, the sole reason why this whole... _experience_... has been so awkward is because, well, I love Dan.

_ *3 weeks earlier*_

* * *

Sooooooooooo. yeah. I know. it's crap. But my friends seemed to like it, and it was pretty fun to bake. Wait. no. I meant make... Well, I guess that's what I get for writing this at 10 pm... cause I **_obviously_**have a life and reputation I need to keep... In all serious business, tell me if you liked it even favorite/follow if it was worthy... see you next time! Until then, here's a awkward hug!


End file.
